Li's Goodbye Gift
by SweetChiari
Summary: Sakura intends on giving Showron something before he leaves. She also asks Madison to help her with her plan. What could be Sakura's plan and will it be successful for her? This was a collaboration with a friend, so please enjoy it! English dub names are used!


Li Showron's short chestnut hair was soaked from the rain as his large, amber eyes showed his irritation with the change in weather. He had just left swimming practice and it had started to flipping rain! He growled at his luck and he still needed to talk to Madison Taylor. When he finally arrived at Madison's mansion, he knocked on the door very violently, not intending on being rude as he just wanted to get out of the rain. Madison opened the door and Li ran into the house. Madison handed him a tower. "What happened, Li?" Madison was concerned as to why the tall boy was soaked with rain.

"Had swimming practice and it rained right after." Li was honest with the rich girl and Madison wasn't shocked at the fact he was on the swimming team. What shocked her was that they had practice on the day it was due to rain.

"What? It was due to rain today. I hope you don't get sick tomorrow." Madison was worried about Sakura's love, but he gently brushed her off.

"Putting that aside, how's Sakura? I hope she haven't been avoiding me." Li spoke to Madison with a worried tone. Madison giggled at Li's concern about Sakura not liking him anymore when it was the exact opposite.

"Don't worry, Li, but she told me that she wanted to speak to you tomorrow school during lunch hour." Madison tells Li. She wanted both Sakura and Li to be happy before he has to leave to go back to Hong Kong and she knew that Sakura was upset by the whole ordeal. He hated that he had to leave Sakura and he hopes that she won't too sad because of it, because if he sees that sad face, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave her. He thanked Madison for the talk and Madison walked him out after the rain had stopped. Madison watched him leave to make sure he was safe. After he was out of her eyesight, she called Sakura and told her everything.

"Thanks, Madison. I'll talk to you tomorrow before school starts." Sakura promised his best friend as she hung up her phone. Madison giggled at how happy Sakura sounded when she told her about Li being worried about her not liking anyway. _If you only you knew how I truly feel. _She thought. She then gasped, getting an idea, a crazy idea, but an idea nevertheless.

...

When Sakura arrived at school, she saw Madison by their usual spot, a wooden bench. She walked towards her friend and she sat beside her. "Morning, Madison." Sakura spoke to Madison, sounding both chirpy and slightly sad at the same time. Madison frowned at the secret sadness radiating from her best friend. _This is really tearing her up on the inside. _Madison thought as she felt bad for Sakura. Sakura then perked up and she grinned at Madison.

"Morning Sakura." Madison responded to Sakura's greeting as she knew that Sakura was still trying to get her thought process together. She heard a soft 'damn it' from Sakura and she glanced at her.

"Hey, Madison, I can ask you to make anything, right?" Sakura asked with a heavy blush on her face. Madison was confused, but she answered Sakura's question with a smile.

"Of course. I'll make anything for you, Sakura." Madison responded the correct way that Sakura was pleased with. Sakura gripped Madison's shoulders with a gentle grip as she pulled the girl towards her.

"Even if it's a speedo?" Sakura managed to ask in one breath, but Madison understood what her friend had asked her. Just like Sakura, Madison was sporting a heavy blush on her face.

"But, that material is very..." Madison trailed off as Sakura gripped her shoulders even more tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. "Of course I can make the speedo. It's for Li, right?" Madison guessed. Sakura nodded.

"I am going to invite him over for dinner since Dad and Tori are going to be gone on a trip. I am going to confess to him, but the speedo is a personal matter, Madison." Sakura tells Madison. Madison smiled gracefully at her friend.

"Of course. Who am I to interfere in personal business?" Madison asked, not expecting Sakura to answer. Sakura grinned as she had Madison's support.

"Thanks, Madison." She answered with a happy tone. Madison noticed that the secret sadness was replaced by joy and she smiled at Sakura's true happiness showing.

...

Throughout the day, Sakura was trying to work up the courage to ask Li to come over to her house on Friday, since she knows that it will take Madison only a couple of days to design a tight, revealing green speedo as she knows that Li will look good in a green outfit. His developed body caused some naughty thoughts in Sakura and yet, she didn't mind as she smiled and kept her blushing to a minimum. When lunch hour had finally hit, Sakura was so delighted and pleased. She found Showron talking to both Madison and Eli and when Li noticed her smiling at him, he blushed and turned away from her, making Sakura's smile even wider. _So, you love me back. __I'm glad. _Sakura thought with happiness.

Sakura went towards her group of friends and love. When she stopped right in front of Li, Madison spoke to Eli and politely moved them away so it wouldn't seem like that they were getting in the conversation. Madison gave Sakura a thump-up and a wide grin while Eli held onto her wrist. Madison smiled at her companion, letting him know that she wasn't ignoring him. Sakura smiled at the two friends' interactions and she turned her attention to the boy she had wanted for such a long while now. "Madison told me that you wanted to speak to me, Sakura?" Li wanted Sakura to confirm this with her mouth.

"Of course, I did, silly." Sakura answered with such a low tone that it made blood go to Li's manhood, causing a bulge to grow in his shorts. Li cursed himself as he hid his erection from sight as he didn't want to scare Sakura off. Sakura pretended to not have noticed what her tone had done to Li's cock as she continued to stare at him in his face.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to pretend that he didn't have an erection at his love's tone. _This damn body of mine! _Li cursed his male hormones. He didn't mean to have an erection at Sakura's words, but the way she had sounded speaking to him with a low tone made his loose control of his bodily functions. Sakura giggled at Li's embarrassed face and the boy could do nothing but smile back.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my house for dinner on Friday?" Sakura asked with courage in her voice, making Li mentally shout out of happiness. _Yes! Score! _He thought in happiness.

"Sure, I would love to-wait, your brother..." Li started to speak before Sakura politely interrupted him.

"He is on a family trip with Dad. They are doing a father and son trip for the weekend, which means I have the house to myself for the weekend." Sakura reveals to Li. The young man smiled at the news at finally being able to be around Sakura without her overprotective brother in the damn way.

"Then, of course, I would come over." Li smiled at Sakura's invitation and when Sakura started crying, he panicked. "What's wrong? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Li asked, concerned about Sakura.

"No, of course not. It's just that you're leaving and before you leave, I wanted to spend some time with you." Sakura tells her love, wiping her tears away. "And, we finally have the time to do that." Sakura spoke to Li in that same low tone that caused him an erection earlier and needless to say, it will not be going down for a while.

Ever since this conversation, Sakura has been stealing glances at Li every chance she could get. She also noticed from the corner of her eye that Eli was having a great time teasing Madison about her love for her camera. Madison wasn't even mad as she just giggled at him. Sakura smirked at the two of them, telling Madison that Sakura had caught them. "Uh-oh, your friend has caught me flirting with you." Eli teased Madison.

"Wait, you were flirting?" Madison demanded from him. Eli just smirked at Madison and the girl huffed at the young boy's behavior. Sakura rolled her eyes and she glared at Eli, making him gulp. _For such a sweet girl, she really cares for Madison. _He thought, hoping that Sakura would never beat the ever living crap out of him over Madison's feelings being hurt.

Sakura stopped watching Madison and her potential as she smiled at Li as she remembered his erection from earlier. _He was so embarrassed. It was so cute. _She thought, knowing that Li's male hormones had gave it away that he loves her too and she was glad for that. She knew that her plan was going to go smoothly, providing the fact that Madison do her part and she knows that Madison was going to do her part. She would just have to trust Madison.

...

It was finally Friday and needless to say, Sakura was both happy and excited. She wouldn't get to get the good news from Madison, who had called to tell her that she was done making the material that she had asked for. She couldn't wait to see Li in a speedo. When she saw Madison at school, she ran over to her. "You sure are happy today." She noted, making Sakura gave her a rare smirk.

"That's because my plan is going according to plan and you, my dear friend, had the most important part." Sakura tells Madison, who couldn't believe Sakura at the moment. She wasn't just in love; she was needy, but who was Madison to tell Sakura that? Madison was sure that Sakura knew that on her own anyway.

"I'm going to put it in your bag. I've made it exactly how you asked me to." Madison tells Sakura.

"Green and very uncomfortably tight?" At Madison's blush and nod, Sakura was very proud of herself and Madison. "Thank you. I'm so proud of you!" Sakura tells Madison, who just smiled. She couldn't believe that the material looked perfectly. It was her very first time making one to. They spent time together during school hours and when school was finally over, Sakura approached Li with the intent of having him over.

"You are ready, I guess?" He asked her with a small blush sporting on his cheeks. Sakura grinned at him, unable to believe how handsome he was at the moment. She knew that the speedo would make him very uncomfortable, but manly, so she hopes that he won't mind.

They walked to her house together and when they arrived, Sakura told him to just relax as she started to cook. She had her brother teach her just for special occasions and she was wondering if Li wanted spaghetti or anything else. "Hey, Li, is spaghetti good for you?" She asked. He grinned at finally being able to taste Sakura's cooking and he beamed at her. Sakura had changed out of her school uniform to wear a light pink shirt and pink shorts that showed off her legs and she knew the outfit was affecting Li in more ways than one.

"Sure!" He answered, very happy that Sakura was cooking for him. As he watched Sakura, his length started to twitch. _S-shit! Why now at a time like this? _Li really cursed his male hormones. Here he was, finally at his crush's no, love's house and his hormones decided to pop out and say hello, again! Li cursed as he tried to hide his erection from Sakura. He then saw a pillow and he grabbed it to hide his bulge. Sakura heard violent shuffling and she grinned to herself, knowing what had happened. _When is he going to learn that it's normal for him? _She thought about Li. After she got started on cooking, he got started on trying to himself from blowing up in Sakura's living room. He groaned to himself as he had accidentally touched his length and he felt the hardness of it. He just laid the pillow on top of his body so he wouldn't embarrass himself even more.

When Sakura was done cooking dinner for the two of them, Li had finally got his male hormones under control. "Li! Food's ready!" She called out to him. He grinned.

"Alright, I'm starving!" He shouted as he ran into the kitchen to help Sakura fixed plates. When he entered the kitchen, he could smell garlic bread, spaghetti and lit candles. Everything about the way dinner was set up told Li that it was more than just a dinner night, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He had his love sitting with him, giving him free food. He could die a happy young man. Sakura wanted to speak to Li, but she knew that he was too engrossed into the food she had cooked for him and she needed to get her thought process together, anyway, so she was grateful for the peaceful silence.

When they were done eating, Sakura decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She stood up and she walked towards Li. The young man placed his utensils down on the table and he let Sakura grab his hands. He gulped heavily as she pulled him to his feet and walked him around before they got to the stairs. They walked hand-in-hand up the stairs so Sakura could showLi how much she loves him and is going to miss him. "I know this may look and sound weird, but I need you to wear this." Sakura tells him, giving Li the box that Madison had given her. He gulped, wondering what kind of material Sakura was going to make him wear.

He opened the box and in shocked, he dropped it, revealing the material. "Sakura, that clothing is..." He couldn't say any more about the clothing as his entire body turned red. His manhood was awakened at the sight of the speedo. The length of his manhood had increased at the sight of the speedo and Li was so embarrassed about the fact that he actually wanted to wear it just to impress Sakura.

"Despite your reservations, your body in pleased. And, besides, this is the going away gift I was going to give you." Sakura explained to Li. He stared at his love, now seeing how much Sakura was going to miss him and if this was to make her happy, he was going to put on the speedo. He grabbed the green material and he left the room, making Sakura giggle after him. _Idiot, I'm going to see everything anyway. _Sakura thought as she waited for Li to finish changing into the very tight speedo. When Li returned, he was holding his clothes and his face was still bright red. Because Li had gained an erection before he had put on the speedo, the material was even tighter. He couldn't believe that he was almost revealing his naked body to his love. Sakura walked up to him and she hugged him tightly to her on purpose. She wanted to feel his hardness against her core. She grabbed Li's clothes away from him and she sets them in her dirty clothes basket and she promised Li that she would wash his clothes. Sakura watched Li's reactions as he was hiding his erection from her. Sakura didn't want him to hide. "Don't hide, Li." Sakura spoke to Li in order to get him to not hiding his hard length. When Li removed his hands, Sakura was able to enjoy having the tight speedo on her love. When Li noticed that Sakura was enjoying the speedo on him, he smiled to show that he was trying to get rid of his nervousness. Sakura wasn't surprised by the muscles on Li's body as she knew that he had to work out for swimming practice as he had and wanted to stay in shape.

Li couldn't believe the moan that was released from his lips as his hard length was making the speedo very uncomfortable. "Sakura, they're too tight." He groaned out to his love. Sakura gave him a wicked smirk and that was when Li felt himself about to burst, but Sakura placed her hand on his length to keep him from coming. Li gazed at Sakura as he kept himself from coming in his speedo.

"I know. I had them specially made for you." Sakura tells Li, who blinked at her in both shock and slight arousal.

"Don't break it. It's new and I want you to keep it for a very long time." Sakura reveals to Li. Li was still in the state of arousal and so, he was very pleased when Sakura told him to keep the speedo.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes half-lidded. Sakura gave his manhood a gentle flick and Li collapsed to his knees, making Sakura grin at him. Li gazed up at his love with a silly grin on his face. Forgetting the speedo on his body for a moment, Li was totally mesmerized with Sakura and the young girl loved that she had all of Li's attention on her. Sakura loved it and so she sat in front of Li with her clothes still on. She grabbed Li to pull him closer to her face. Li knew what was going on, but because he was in the state of no return, he didn't care. Sakura pressed her lips on his and it was a very great feeling for the both of them. Sakura couldn't believe how good Li's lips felt on hers. Because Li was still in pure bliss, Sakura took off her shorts and her panties, leaving her lower body bare. She stared back at Li, who barely noticed the fact that she had took off her lower clothing.

"It's because I love you, silly." Sakura finally told her love of her feelings and Li couldn't believe that Sakura had fallen for him too. He was happy, but in his predicament, his length was showing how much he loves Sakura. Sakura told Li to try to stand up and the young man stood on wobbly legs. Sakura held him by his waist to help him. "Just relax. I'll help you out." Sakura grabbed the speedo with her teeth and being careful to not rip the material, pulled it down so she could see Li's length all the way. Li couldn't believe that Sakura was just staring at his length. _What is she up to? _He wondered. Sakura was surprised that Li was even able to think straight at the young man was completely taken over by the pleasure and the pure bliss of her being in love with him as well.

Sakura grabbed the twitching length in front of her and Li grunted, trying not to fall onto his knees again. She purred as she watched Li's helpless reactions towards her massaging his manhood. She licked the tip and Li exploded, causing cum to fall onto Sakura's face, making her smirk. "We're ready." She spoke, making Li fall on top of her as she made sure they would fall onto the bed. Li fell with his hands on both sides of Sakura's head and Sakura pressed her lips to his, making him relax. Li readied himself as he claimed Sakura's lips again. He wanted to see if Sakura was ready for him as he watched her, he could tell that she had waited for a very long time.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her, but he knew that a first time always hurt. Sakura nodded, holding onto Li as he moved into her hot core. When Li had finally entered her, Sakura had cried a little, but she knew that it was going to happen anyways. Li had guilt in his eyes for causing his love pain, but Sakura kissed his cheek to tell him that it was fine. He waited until Sakura told him that she was ready for him to move.

"Move." She moaned out to her new boyfriend and lover. He obliged her as he knew that he wanted to help her not miss him as much. As he started to move, Sakura started to scratch his back from the pleasure. Li didn't mind the pain as he simply focused on giving Sakura pleasure to make both her and himself happy.

"You're so tight!" Li grunted as he moved deeper and deeper inside Sakura. Sakura cried out from the pleasure and Li refused to let her match his thrusts as he wanted to give her even more pleasure by pounding her. After a few minutes of him thrusting, Li felt him length twitched and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out. Li knew that Sakura wanted him to fill her and he wasn't going to complain. He shouted out and both him and Sakura exploded onto each other, but Sakura could feel herself becoming full of Li's semen, which made her happy because it meant that she belonged to Li and Li belonged to her. Li gave Sakura a wicked smirk as he continued to pound her even after he had came. Sakura could do nothing but accept the pleasure that her lover was giving her. After a while, he stopped so he couldn't cum for a second time inside of Sakura. He didn't want to make her pregnant, but at their ages, he knew that one was them was going to get killed if that ever happened.

"I love you so much, Li! Please don't forget me!" Sakura cried out to him as he waited for his cock to become limp so he could pull out as he had just finished going another round in Sakura. Li knew that was Sakura's worry in the first place, but now that they had bonded each other through their love, he knew that he could never forget her. Besides, he was Sakura's Little Wolf, how could he ever dare to forget her? When Li was finally able to pull out, he did it gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

He laid beside Sakura as the both of them were panting and sweating. They had both showed each other how much they had loved one another, so what was the plan now? Li turned to grin at Sakura and Sakura giggled at his face. "You're so childish, Li. Put the speedo back on when you feel better." Sakura softly commanded him. Despite his reservations at first, Li did like the speedo that was made for him and he wondered if Sakura had put Madison up to it.

"You didn't force Madison to make it, did you?" He asked. Sakura gave Li a playful glare as she playfully hit him.

"Of course not! I asked her to make it. She was so embarrassed when I asked her." Sakura revealed to Li and he wanted to laugh at the sight of Madison being embarrassed since the girl would make practically anything.

"She can be embarrassed about things? I would have never guessed." Li tells Sakura as he would never guessed that Madison had another side to her that shows that she can be childish about things.

"By the way, I have to threaten Eli about her." Sakura told Li as she had dark aura surrounding her body. Li was wondering how Sakura had any high amount of energy as he was sure that he had pounded her into next week. But he had remembered both the names Eli and Madison in the same sentence and he was immediately worried about Eli.

"Why?" He asked, wondering if it was because Sakura is very protective of Madison.

"Madison isn't allowed to date unless I approve them." Sakura told Li this with a flat face with the dark aura still surrounding her. _Good Lord. Eli better ask Sakura for permission to date Madison. _Li thought. Li had already put the speedo back on so he woudn't be totally naked in Sakura's room and Sakura had put on a clean white nightgown as she had to clean up later on in the night anyway.

"I'm sure Eli will ask someone for permission to have Madison in his arms." Li tells Sakura, trying to calm her down.

"I sure hope he asks for permission because Madison knows how upset I will get if anyone approaches her for a date before asking me for permission." Sakura tells Li, who had this sudden thought to pray for Eli since he is normally annoyed at him, but he didn't want Sakura to actually kill him because Eli was very fun to be around, even if he was aggravating most of the times.

"My dear, please don't shred Eli to pieces just yet. I'm sure you are the first person he will ask for permission." Li tells Sakura to reassure her.

"For Madison's sake, he better asked me. I have kept Madison away from a suitor before and I will do it again." Sakura spoke, now fully calmed, but just worried about Madison getting a suitor that just wants her for her money, but she knew that Eli wouldn't do that to Madison. She could tell that Eli loves Madison for her, but permission still had to be granted by her. She turned her attention back to the speedo. "How do you like the speedo?" She asked Li with a small grin on her face.

Li glanced down at the green speedo. _It is in the color that I like best. _Li thought. "I actually like wearing it." He admitted with a shy blush on his face. Sakura giggled at his embarrassment.

"I'm sure Madison would be pleased that the both of us enjoyed the speedo." Sakura tells Li. Li smiled at the thought of Madison helping them out.

"I'm kinda shocked that this wasn't her plan." Li tells Sakura, who grinned at him.

"Well, good. Because it was my plan and it succeeded in the way that I wanted it to." Sakura tells Li. Li was so happy to hear those words from Sakura.

"I know that this is very late, but you will be my girlfriend now, right?" Li asked Sakura, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, you silly little wolf." She answered with a very happy grin on her face.


End file.
